Love is a wonderful thing
by Crystal blue eyes
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan have been best friends since they were little kids. They are both now in High school and are both seniors. Oh yeah, they both love each other!
1. Edward and Bella

Chapter 1: Edward and Bella

I was washing the dishes when I heard a car pull into the drive way. I went to look out the Window realizing that it was Edward, coming to pick me up to bring me to school. I walked back into the kitchen and started washing again. "Hey Bella." I heard a musical voice call. "Hey Edward, whats up?"

"Well, nothing really since it's only 7:45 A.M."  
"Oh, well I guess that makes sense," I said felling like a complete idiot.

Edward and I have benn best friends since I can remeber. We are now in high school together, and are seniors. All the girls would say I was lucky because I got to hang out with the cutest boy in school. Okay so yeah I knew i was lucky, but i didn't let it go to my head. I knew Edward was cute, and sometimes I wish we could be more then just friends.

By this time Edward and I were walking out the door to get in the car. I was looking out the window, looking at all the beautiful colors around me. (Okay so mostly the colors were green, oh well.)

As we entered the parking lot I saw Alice my best friend, AKA, Edwards sister, standing right beside the spot were Edward parks. As I got out of the car I hugged Alice. She had a very sad look on her face.

"Alice? Whats wrong?" I asked in a caring voice.

"Jessica, she is.. She's going out with Edward."

My heart stopped beating, and fely like it was breaking into a million pieces.

"Alice, what are you talking about? Don't you think he would have told me?"

"I..I think so...You need to go talk to him."

"Okay Alice," I said slowly, I turned around and started to look for Edward. As soon as I spotted him, I wished I would never have to see him again. There he was, with jessica kissing him. He looked like was trying to get away from her. I wonder why, I mean, wouldn't he want he to kiss him and him kiss her back? I saw him look over at me and start to walk my way. I had to get away from him befor he caught up to me, because my eyes were starting to tear up. I ran for the girls bathroom and befor I got the door open, Edward called for me.

"Bella, wait!"

"I have waited Edward,"I wispered to myself.

At that moment I knew what I had to do. And it would mean trying to get Edward back.

**AN: okay so how did you like it? was it stupid was it good? Plz review!!! **


	2. Bella

Chapter 2: Bella

I waited in the bathroom for over 10 minutes. Alice came in and tryed to comfort me. I was still crying when I heard the bell ring.

"Alice you just go to class I need to be alone for a little while," I really needed to go home so I could think up a plan to get Edward back. Why would he want to go out with Jessica though? I mean, I really wish that was me in the parking lot he was kissing. (Okay I guess I dont wish since he was trying to get away from her.) As I walked out into the pouring rain I saw Edward. He was leaning against his shiny volvo. I tryed to act like I hadn't noticed him and kept on walking. Then I realized that he was the one that had droven me here. Oh great, now I have to stay here, and he haves to drive me home after school. Could this day get any worse?

"Bella! Wait I need to talk to you," Edward yelled to me as I passed him.

"Edward, ( I sighed) theres nothing to talk about, I think you need to go to class now."

I started to walk again but he just pulled me to him and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I really wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how you would react," he seemed sad as he said this.

"Edward it's okay, I dont care."

"Bella, Im sorry. I should have told you sooner but I...I dont know. Never mind."

"Edward? What were you going to say?"

He looked ito my eyes again, and I swear if he wasn't still holding onto me I would have fallen.

"It's nothing," he lied.

"Okay Edward," I really didn't know what to say, I mean I just can't go up to him and ask him to break up with Jessica. For all I new he loved her. Or did he? It didn't matter to me, I was still ganna try to win him back.

"Hey Edward, I think we should get to class befor the final bell rings."

"Oh... uh okay."

As I walked beside him, his arm brushed against mine. I wanted so badly to garb hold of his hand and close the space between us. I just couldn't do it though.

The day went by fast and It was the end of a school day. As I walked outside something took hold of my hand and dragged me into the girls locker room. As I turned my head in the girls direction. I saw curly hair. I knew who it was immediately. Jessica Stanley.

**AN: Okay so I know I'm not the best at spelling but plz try and overlook that. I will update tomarrow if I get any reviews. So yeah...**


	3. Bella vs Jessica

**AN: Okay thank you evrybody for the reviews. I will try and update every chance I get. I'm hoping to make this a long Chapter but I dont know yet. Oh and sorry for the mis spelling words. Love ya!!!!!**

Chapter 3: Bella vs Jessica

"Jessica, what are you doing!"

"Bella I want you to stay away from Edward, hes going out with me, and youre just getting in the way,"

Was she seriously saying this? She knows Edward and I are inseperable. There's something seriously wrong with her head.

"Jessica, no matter how many times you tell me to stay away from him it's not ganna happen. So just do the two of us a favor and get away from me," I said this calmly.

She clenched her fist looking ready to hit me. I saw her move her arm, and I new what was coming. Thank god I knew how to take care of myself. Just as her fist was about to make contact with my face, I grabbed her hand and flew it down to her side, and puched her right on the nose. She staggered back and put her finger to her nose, only to show a blood stained hand.

"If you ever try to hit me again Jessica, I swear I will do alot worse. And with that I left. I got out into the parking lot and spotted Edward, He was, as usual, leaning against his volvo. I will have to tell him about what just happend. Not because I want to but because I want to tell him befor Jessica can.

"Hey uh Edward I need to tell you something," I had a feeling this was ganna be bad.

"What is it Bella?," he asked with concern clearly in his voice. He looked down at my hand which had some blood on it. If I knew it was there I would have washed it off.

"Bella, What happend to your hand?"

"I uh...Well, you see I kinda hit Jessica in the nose." As I said this I looked down, ashamed.

"Why?" he asked in a flat voice.

"Arn't you mad?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"Well maybe a little, but you didn't answer my question. Why did you hit Jessica?"

I was so happy that he wasn't furious with me, before I knew what was happening I was suddenly there in the arms of Edward Cullen.

"Bella? The answer please."

"I'm sorry Edward," I cried. "I didn't want to in the first place. She kept saying how I was just in the way of your relationship with her, and that she wanted me to stay away from you."

I couldn't help myself anymore. I let the tears come running down my cheeks, and onto Edwards shirt. I was so happy that he didn't push me away when I did hug him, instead he held me closer.

"So that's why? Is that the whole reason?( I know Edward and Bella are a little ooc.) It's okay Bella I'm not mad. I just don't know why you would hit her for that though."

I looked up at him and saw him looking down at me. "Edward I wouldn't have done that on purpose, She was so mad that I said that I wasn't going to stay away from you and... I dont know, I saw her fist coming to my face so I tried to defend for myself." I was starting to cry even more.

"Bella, it's okay now. I would have done the same thing if someone was going to punch me."

When I felt better I lifted my head up to look at him. I loved his crooked smile, which he was smiling right now.

"Okay Edward, I think you should take me back to my house now. I dont want Charlie to get there befor I do," I still had to makle dinner for him.

"Okay lets go." ( okay I know Edward dosn't talk much in here...Yet)

As I said good bye to Edward, I was still stuck on thinking what I should do, about the whole "Getting Edward back" deal. I huried up and made Charlie dinner and ate fast. I wanted to just go to bed and call it a day.

As i lay in bed I was dreaming of Edward going over to Jessica and telling her they're through. I knew that would never happen though.

The next day at school was very nice. Edward said he had to go talk to Jessica, I wonder why. As I sat back and watched I almost laughed. Edward was yelling at Jessica and Jessica looked on the verge of tears. I heard one part of the conversation, thanks to Edward yelling so loud the whole cafateria heard.

"JESSICA IF YOU EVER TRY TO HIT BELLA AGAIN, WE WILL BE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that Jessica burst into tears and started to run out of the building. But befor she turned around the corner to get to the hall, she glared at me. I started to laugh, I just couldn't help it. I smiled at her after my laughing was done. She pointed he to fingers at her eyes and then to me. I couldnt belive how lame that was.

**Okay so here is the chapter. I was sorta in a hurrie so I dont know if its good. I would really love some reviews and maybe some ideas on what to do about Jessica. Oh and yeah, do you think I should do some chapterd in Edwards pov? plz tell me**


	4. I'm sorry

**AN: Okay I have gotten alot of reviews, and I love every single one of them. Well these are some ideas people have given me and I want you to choose which one you want. Here they are: Bella and Jessica get into another fight, or Bella gets a boyfriend to make Edward jealous. Those are mostly what all of them are about. So if you choose Bella to go out with someone, here are your choices: **

**Mike, Tyler, Jake. **

**I should have the next chapter up after I read what you guys think. I will try to get up two chapters, but if I only get up one I'm sorry. Love ya!!!!!!**


	5. NEWS!

**AN: Okay everyone, this is what's ganna happen in the next few chapters. I'm ganna have Bella get a boyfriend to make Edward jealous (trust me, it will be good.) AND!!!! I I'm ganna have her fight with Jessica. This way everyone will be happy. I'm not going to have Mike, or Jake, or Tyler be her boyfriend. I'm ganna make my own character!!!! **

**And to make sure everyone understands this a little better, all the cullens are HUMAN. **

**Ok as you are reading this I'm going to work on the next chapter. I won't let you down! **

**Love ya!!!**


	6. Conner

A couple of days has passed since the little incedent with Jessica and I. Edward would sit with her sometimes, but mostly with me, (which I was grateful for.) It was luch time and I had heard a rumor about a new kid here at this school. I felt bad for him. Waiting In the luch line trying to get his food, while having people look him up and down. I think that would be horrible.

"Hey Edward do you know who the new kid is, have you seen him yet?" I asked in a curious tone.

"No I havn't seen him yet...oh, wait there he is. In the corner over there," he pointed over to a boy sitting all alone in the corner of the cafeteria. I took a look closer and saw that he was very handsome. He had a perfect face, (that's what I though at least) and brown hair with blonde highlights. He was thin and muscular. But would never be able to compared to the way Edward was built.

"Hey Edward I'm ganna go say hi, do you want to come?."

"No thanks, I think I better get over to Jessica. She's giving me a death glare."

I don't know why he would go out with her if she gave him a "Death glare," oh well, I didn't care. Or I tried not to.

As I got up from the chair it made a loud screetching noise. Great. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at me, even the kid in the corner. I felt my face get hot as I walked over to the boy and sat down. Everyone behind me started to whisper.

"Hi, my name is Isabella swan, but you can call me Bella.I was just wondering how you like it so far here at Forks," I said in a sweet voice.

"I like it, I mean I'll need to get used to it rainng almost 24/7, but it's still a nice place, oh and my name is Conner Webb.

I was suprised by his voice. It was just like Edwards but rougher. I didn't know if I liked it.

"Well it's nice to meet you Conner, I think I better be going, the bells about to ring."

"Alright," was all he said.

When I stood up, what he said was a suprise. "I hope to see you again Bella, It's nice talking to someone once in a while."

I smiled at his kind words and replied, "I hope to see you soon to, maybe we could sit at luch together tomarrow." I knew I was taking a big leap as I said this, but he really was a nice guy and I wanted to get to know him better.

"That would be great, See you soon." He said as he walked off.

"See you," I wispered.

When I walked over to Edward he looked up from the table he was staring at.

"So...How did it go, was he nice?"

"Yeah he was really nice, I'm going to sit with tomarrow at luch is that okay?"

"Oh, sure I guess, I'll just go sit with Jessica."

When he said this it felt like my heart ripped. I didn't want him to sit with Jessica, I wanted him to sit with me. I can't have it both ways.Then suddenly it hit me. Maybe if I got a boyfriend I could make Edward jealous. I mean I always new he liked me, just as he always knew I liked him.This would be hard though, it's not like I want to use anyone, I just want Edward to see what he could have had. I thought about Conner. Yes I liked him, not as much as Edward but still enough to want to be his girlfriend. I knew I would have to become his friend first.

I'll put my plan to work tomarrow...

**AN: so how did you like it. Review please!!!**


	7. What to do

**AN: Okay I'm so glad you all like this story. I have put alot of thought into the next chapter and I'm still not sure if I should make Bella and Conner go out. Most of you say she should, and some of you say she shouldn't. I'm so confused!!!! I'm making a chapter in Edwards pov soon. It will get better. So... I hope you like the nxt chapter, and I'm sorry for all the AN notes. I just want this story to be good. **

**Love ya!!!**


	8. Going to the Movies

It is friday now and yesterday Conner and I sat together at lunch. He wasn't very talkative, but he wasn't quiet eather. Tonight Alice has invited me to go stay the night at her house. I said yes, of course, and Alice was excited. Edward was happy that I was coming over. He said that we haven't spent much time together. I knew what he was talking about, Conner hanging out with me every chance he gets, and Jessica hanging out with Edward every chance she gets.

"Hey Edward, do you want to go to a movie tonight? Alice and Jasper can come with us. Maybe even Emmett and Rosalie." I suggested.

"Yeah, sounds like fun, though I don't think Alice and Jasper can come bacuse they're going car shopping, and Emmett and Rosalie are going with them. So it might just be you and me."

"Oh, okay. Sounds fun, oh wait, what movie do you want to see?" I asked.

"Umm...How about Disturbia?"

Yay!!! I have wanted to see that for weeks now.

"That would be great, I've heard it's really good."

"What time are you coming over?" He asked.

"I was tinking... Around 5. We need to see what time the movie starts though, so I'll just come over at 4:30. That's okay right?"

"Yeah thats fine, I'm sure when we get back Alice is ganna want to hang out with you."

"What time are they going car shopping?" I asked a bit suspicious.

"Right after school," he replied simply.

After that dicussion, the bell rang.

"See ya later Bella."

"Bye!" I shouted to him, as he walked away.

I was so happy. And I was sure that if someone was to look at me they would think I'm mental or something. I had a huge grin across my face as I walked down the hall.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. It was 3:35 and school had just gotten out. I opend the door to my truck and hopped in.

I had just gotten in my house when the phone rang. "Well that was perfect timeing." I said to myself.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella i'ts Edward, I just checked the movies guide and Disturbia is on in about 30 minutes."

"Okay Edward I'll be there in a little bit, just let me pack my clothes. Bye"

I hung up the phone and raced upstairs. After I had gotten everything I needed I went back outside and got in my truck, and drove to Edwards house.

When I got to Edward's house I noticed that it had only tooken me 10 minutes to get there, it usually takes 15. Diffrent, I thought to myself.

I was just about to knock on the door when Edward opened it. He grabbed my things for me, and ran upstairs to put them in their spare bedroom. Edward uppeared 1 minute later.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep, This is ganna be great."

We drove to the movie theater in record time. We purchased our tickets and went inside. We got seats at the very top, in the middle. My favorite spot.

The movie started.

**AN: Okay eveyone. I'm going to make the next chapter in Edwards pov. They will be watcing the movie. It's ganna be really good. Plz review!!!**

**Love ya!!!**


	9. Bella or Jessica?

**Edward's POV**

We were a little bit more than half way through the movie when a make out scene came on. I glanced a little to the left, to look at Bella. I noticed that she to, was looking at me. When she saw my head turn, she quickly turned hers away. I smiled to myself.

I heard Bella's breath catch as she looked down the rows. I followed her gaze, but couldn't see anything. She was glaring. At who, I have know idea. But it wasn't friendly at all. This was the first time I looked at the people surrounding me. They were mostly all couples, and were eating each others faces (making out of course) . I quickly tuned my head back up to watch the movie.

About 20 minutes later the movie had finished. Bella got up quickly, and pulled my hand to follow her. She seemed like she was in a hurry. Bella had already pulled me down the stairs and around the corner to the doors. I looked back, right before I went through the doors I thought I saw..._Jessica?_ No it couldn't be. I didn't want to belive it so I kept on walking with Bella. She seemed to relax the muinute we left the parking lot.

"Was it that bad?" I asked, regretting what I had said.

"What, no I loved it, I had a good time..."

"Oh...I just thought that you might have had a bad time because you were so relieved to be out of the movie."

"No...I just thought I saw something, and I didn't want to see it again."

That was wierd. What did she mean I thought I saw something and didn't want to see it again? I questioned myself.

"Well, what did you see," I asked, hoping she would tell me.

"Uh well like I said, I _thought _I saw something. I was probably just seeing things."

"Okay." I had a feeling like she wasn't telling me everything. Was I imagining things now too?

It only took us about...wow. 10 minutes to get home. As we drove up in the driveway, Alice came bouncing out of the door. She was so hyper. I knew the instant she touched Bella's hand that Bella was going to be trapped in Alice's bedroom for quite some time.

"It's nice to see you to Alice." Bella said is a teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now come on!!!!"

"Alice, please can't you wait until the morning?"

"But...But...Err, fine." She huffed.

"Yes!!," Bella screamed. "Thank you Alice."

"Hey Alice did you get the other movies like you said you were going to?" I asked

"Oh yeah!!! I almost forgot about them. Come on Bella."

"Wait, what movies?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I picked up some movies on the way home for us to watch toight. Won't this be fun!!!'

"Oh, yeah...Buckets of fun." I said with little enthusiasm.

"Oh come on Edward," Bella garbbed my hand as she said this. I felt an electric current go throgh me. That was diffrent. It felt odd but at the same time...good.

Alice started a movie called: Silent Hill, Bella was grosed out by the odd shaped creatures. Every time she jumped, she would somehow end up half sitting in my lap, and half sitting ont he couch.

"Uh...Sorry." She blushed as she apoligized.

I smiled at her."No big deal."

The night went on like that. Alice had already fallen asleep, and was now sprawled across the liveing room floor. While, Bella and I were cuddled close to each other on the coutch. Soon I could feel Bella's head slightly fall back on my shoulder, I could tell she was asleep. I pulled her closer to me, not realizing what I was doing until I had my arms around her. It felt right, to be like this near her.

I knew this is how love felt. And thats why I made this choice. That I wanted to be with Bella...Not Jessica.

**AN: How was it? Did you like it. I hope so!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plz review.**


	10. A kiss

**AN: Just so your not confused,in this story Jasper and Rosalie are still the Hales, and are twins. They were adopted right after Alice, Emmet, and Edward were. So yeah.. Hope you all undersatnd now. And yeah their all together. If there are any more questions just ask me.**

**Bella's pov**

**The cullens house. The night of the movies.**

After watching about half of the movies Alice had bought she fell asleep on the floor. Edward and I were the only ones awake. I knew that it wasn't going to last for long because I could feel myself coming closer and closer to unconciousness. I let my head fall back onto Edwards shoulder, the last thing I remeber was Edward pulling me closer to him, before I fell asleep.

It was still dark outside as I opened my eyes. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was only 4:30 in the morning. I tried to turn on my side but felt to arms around my waist. I noticed that I was lying on top of Edward. I didnt really mind this position but I didn't know if Edward knew that I was like this.

I tried to get up, but his arms were holding me firmly. I didn't want to wake him. I let my head fall back onto his chest, as I felt him shift me a little to where I was slightly on the couch, and slighlty on him. Very comfortable. He still had his arms around me and his cheek was resting on top of my head.

Before realizing what I was doing I snuggled closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. I smiled to myself.

**Edwards pov**

I woke up and it was already light outside. I turned on my side and saw Bella. She had her arms wrapped around me, and her head was up againt my chest. She felt so warm. I was wondering where Esme was, because she was usually up at sunrise. Oh well. I heard a laugh behind me and turned my head to see who it was. Oh course, I should have known, it was Emmett.

"What do you want, Emmet." I asked, not wanting an answer.

"Oh nothing, but... You do know who your holding, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I do. Now what's your point?" Please just get on with it already.

"Oh, I don't have a point. But I hope you remember you have a girlfriend...If that's what you call _Jessica._"

"You don't like Jessica do you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No edward. I really don't. We all thought you meant Bella when you said you had a girlfriend. Boy were we suprised... And dissapointed." He sighed.

"Emmett, I really do want to be with Bella, but I don't know if she want's to be with me. Besides, she and Conner seem to like each other." I was dissapointed, that she might like him.

"Edward, she barely even talks to him. And you know that, your just making exuses."

"I don't want to be with Jessica." I wisphered to myself.

"Then brake up with her... I mean I know Bella would say yes if you asked her to be your girlfriend."

I really wanted to belive him. I didn't know if he was just saying these things to make me feel better, or really was telling the truth.

"You think so?" I asked with a hope clearly written all over my face.

He laughed. "Of course, I mean I see the way you look at her. And I see the way she looks at you. Trust me, she wants you to ask her.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Hey no problem," he smiled. "Glad I could help."

And with that he left. I stayed where I was for another 10 minutes, thinking over what I should do. I knew Jessica would be angry that I'm breaking up with her. Wait, have I already made up my mind that I am going to break up with her? I guess I have. I want no one but Bella.

I went over it in my head, trying to find out ways to tell Jessica thats were through when Bella woke up.

"Hi sleepy head." I said to her smiling.

"Hey." She mumbled.

"what time is it?" She asked in a tired tone.

"It's about 8 in the morning." I replied.

She looked down at heself, then I relized what she was looking at. My arms around her waist. I looked up to see her blushing. I didn't want to make her more embaressed, so I got up into more of a sitting position. She looked me in the eye and said: "Good nights sleep?" she asked.

"Great." I replied, watching her blush. "Very warm actually." The blush turned from a pink to a red.

"So how was your sleep." I asked, hopeful.

"Pleasant." She replied.

I was so happy right now. I looked at her and leaned in a little. She looked at me a little bit confused, then it dawned on her of what I was about to do. I was going to kiss her. I leaned in a little more and so did she. Our faced were less than a couple inches apart. I was about to press my lips to hers when I heard Alice yawning. Oh, thats just great.

"Hi guys." she said as Bella and I leaned back.

"H-hi, Alice." Bella stammered.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

**AN: So how did you like it. Review plz!!!!!!**


	11. The fight

**AN: Okay so alot of you want me to make longer chapters, and belive me I really am working on making them longer. So...well yeah.**

**Bella's pov**

Saturday passed by in a blur. It was now sunday and I was still over at the cullens. Every time Edward passed I would send him a smile, and he would smile right back. I winked once and he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me. Truth be told. I heard every word Edward had said to Emmett. I was so happy he felt that way, I also couldnt wait to see the look on Jessica's face when he dumps her. Happy thoughts.

Alice had shoved me in her room and I told her every thing that had happened. She stared at me for a long time and her mouth was slightly open.

"Alice, close your mouth. A fly's ganna fly in, and make you choke." Seriously, couldnt she at least say something?

"Alice... Are you okay?" I was really concerned right now.

"Huh..? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Wait! Did he really do that!!!!" She asked as it dawned on her at what I said.

"Yeah! But then you had to go and wake up!" I said in a teasing tone.

"Oh-My-God!!! That's so cool!!!!!!" She screamed at me.

"Yeah...Thats what I thought to." I said.

"Oh, Bella do you know what this means?" She asked me.

"Uh...I'm not quite sure." I said to her.

"This means that when he breaks up with her you can become his girlfriend!!!"

"Oh my god your right..."

"This is so great Bella." Alice sqealed.

"I know." I sighed.

Finally night had come and I was saying goodbye to everyone. Edward was driving me home. As he was driving I looked over at him a couple of times and saw him looking at me. I quickly let my hair fall over my shoulders, to where it made a curtain so he couldnt see my blush.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

I laughed and looked at him. "I'm fine, how about you?" I questioned.

He smiled at me and said: "Fine."

I couldn't help myself from grinning like a complete idiot. "What are you smiling about?" Edward asked.

"Oh, nothing important." I replied sweetly, and flashed him my best smile I could manage.

He looked dazed as he stopped the car. "Well bye Bella, see you tomarrow at school.

"Yeah bye." I said. I was about to get out of the car when I felt him pull me back around to face him.

He leaned in and was about to plant his lips on mine. I wanted to tease him till tomarrow. So I put my finger to my lips as he kissed it. He opened his eyes shocked. I laughed at his face. Complete confusion written all over it.

I smiled at him, (again) and got out of the car. He had already started to pout, and I was so close to jumping back into the car and really giving him a kiss. But I somehow resisted, and walked to my front door and opened it. As soon as I was inside, I heard him take off.

This was going to be a long day tomarrow.

I went upstairs to go take a shower.

I relaxed as the water came pouring down. I washed my hair and got out. I put on my pj's and went back to my room. I flopped down on my bed and was out just like that.

The next day at school was... Oh I can't even describe it. We were at lunch and I saw Edward walk over to Jessica. As he reached her she got up and was about to give him a kiss, but he stopped her and started to talk to her. I saw her jaw drop open and tears come from her face. I was barely holding in my laughter. I knew it was mean to laugh but hey, I've never liked her.

"**No you can't do this to me, please!!!" **Jessica screamed.

I saw Edward try to make her be more quiet.

**No, I will not be quiet unti you tell me why!!" **God could she get any louder. The whole school wasstaring at them.

Again Edward was talking to her camly, I couldnt make out what he was saying.

I was smiling and she turned her head to look at me. She saw me and started walking over.

You. Youre the reason why!" She said to me.

Everyone turned to look at me. Oh great, pull me into this.

"Jessica I had nothing to do with this." I said to her.

"Oh yeah right Bella! You can't fool me, I'm not an Idiot!" I smiled at this.

"You sure?" I asked her.

She was turning red at this point. She came running at me and tryed to slap my face. I turned my head quickly. She didn't get me. I grabbed her arm and and pulled her back, making her loose her balance and falling, or you could say slide across one of the tables she fell on.

I looked over and saw Edward looking at me in awe.

Jessica was standing again and came runnig at me. This time she punched me on my arm. It didn't really hurt. I turned to look at her and glared. Now she was ganna get it. I punched on her right cheek, then her left, and then her gut. She's ganna be sore in the morning.

She cried out and fell to the floor. I looked down at her and said: "Now, what did I say about trying to hit me again?"

I laughed slightly and walked out to the parking lot. I think she deserved it anyways. I mean I saw her on Friday lip locking with Conner. She's a cheat! I didn't want to tell Edward though. Just incase he did have feelings for her. I wanted him to find out on his own, instead of me. I knew it would only be that much harder if I were to tell. So I didn't. But, I plan on it later today.

I got in my truck and headed home.

**AN: okay, How did you like it? I know its still short, but I was in a hurry and wanted you guys to have an update. So...Plz review!!**

**Love ya!**


	12. Dream

**Okay everyone. I know I suck at my spelling and grammer, but plz try and get over it. Thanks...**

As I was in my truck going home I saw a shiny Volvo behind me. I sighed, why is he following me? I got to my house and headed inside. Edward stopped on my driveway with a screetch. I covered my ears with my hands. He got out of his car and came running to me.

"Bella, are you- are you okay?"

"Yeah Edward, I'm fine. I mean, why wouldnt I be?" I asked.

"Well I dont know...How about the fact that you just got in a fight with Jessica." He said this softly.

"She didn't even get me...Well, my arm but it didn't hurt at all." I said as a lie. It was starting to hurt now.

"Let me see." He said.

He grabbed my arm, and looked at it. He raised his eybrows at me. "You sure it didn't hurt?" he asked me. "I can see a bruse forming Bella." He said matter-of-fact.

"Well I mean it hurt a little, but not very much. I think I hurt Jessica pretty bad though." I said slightly smiling.

"Well by the time I left the school, she was in the nurse and had a huge bruse on her left cheek."

"Really?" I hope he was telling the truth.

"Yeah. She was still crying to." He smiled at me.

He was looking at me, then something happened. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I wasn't sure if I would no what to do. Turns out I did. We were like that for a few more minutes when I broke apart.

"Edward, why did you break up with Jessica?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because...Because I want to...to be with you." He said this shyly

"Edward," I said quietly. "I want to be with you too."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, really." My heart was beating so fast and loud, I was sure he would hear it.

He smiled down at me and kissed me again. I kissed him to and then parted and said: "I need to get inside. Charlie will be home soon." I said breathless.

"Alright I'll see you tomarrow at school. Oh Bella," He looked down. "would you, um like to be my girlfriend?"

I looked up at him and flashed my dazziling smile and said, "Yes Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend."

He sighed relived, and then smiled at me. "Thank god," he said.

I said bye and headed into the house, but not before giving him a kiss. He said someting and it suprised the heck out me. Did he really just say that? I turned around and replied. "Edward, I love you to.

I walked in the house, shut the door and slid down it. Wow, this was the best day of my life. I was sure to remember it.

I made speggeti for dinner, ate it fast and told Charlie I was going to bed. "So Bells, how was your day?" he asked.

"Uh well it was fantasmic." I said smiling.

"Fantasmic?"

"It's my new word dad. It's just like fantastic, but my own personality to it." I smiled. "Night dad."

I ran upstairs and hopped in my bed. I was day dreaming. What would it be like for me and Edward 5 years later? Would we still be together? I kept thinking questions like that and never came up with answers. I hope we would still be together. I mean, he's what makes me whole. I fell asleep thinking of Edward.

_Dream_

_I'm looking at myself in the mirror, I'm in a wedding dress. Alice comes up behind me and hands me my flowwers. She's crying for me. "I can't belive your getting married! This is so great, ecspecially to my brother. This is so wonderful." She cried some more and I gave her a tissue. _

_"I hope I don't do anything embarresins, like fall on my face as I walk down the isle." I dsaid this picturing it._

_"Bella, that wont happen." She said this with confidence._

_"I hope not."_

_Right then everyone had to go so I could get ready to walk down the isle. First it was Alice and Jasper, then Rosalie and Emmett. _

_My song started. I walked up to the door and it opened. I heard gasps as I walked down, people wispering how beautiful I was. I looked straight ahead and looked for Edward. I found him. He was wearing all black and was gaping at me. I smiled at him and he straightend up, and smiled back. _

_I finally got to him and took his hand._

_End of dream_

I woke up, that was the best dream I have ever had. I got up and started to get ready for school. I picked out my clothes and headed to the shower.

After I was out of the shower and fully dressed, I walked down the stairs and fixed breakfast. I was almost done when I heard a car pull into the driveway. I got out of my chair and walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside. It was Edward. He got out and started walking twoards the front the door.

I quickly put the curtain back in place and ran to the front door. I opened it just as he wa about to knock.

" You know," I said. "You don't have to knock."

"Oh well, I didn't want to come in uninvited." He said

I laughed and said, "so what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well I was wondering if my girlfriend would like a ride to school." He smiled

"Oh, sure. I don't feel like driving my truck anyways."

I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him. It was full of passion.

We seperated and headed to the car.

**AN: So did you like it? I hope so!!!! Plz review.**

**Love ya!!!**


	13. Authors note

**AN: Okay evryone. I loved almost all of of your reviews. Some of you complain about spelling errors and I know I'm not good at spelling but still it makes me not want to write. So...yeah, please stop complaining.**

**Crystal blue eyes**

**Love ya!!**


	14. Strong

**Sorry if my grammer is bad... Oh and by the way I want to thank all the people who sent me an review!!! Love ya!!!**

When we got to the school I saw Jessica. She had makeup on but you could still see her bruses. Edward looked at her and turned to me.

"Nice work Bella."

I smiled at him and looked back at Jessica. She was looking my way but when she saw me looking at her she turned around and ran into the girls bathroom. I was walking to my first class with Edward when I caught my foot on the corner of the door and saw the pavement come into view. I closed my eyes and waited for the cold ground. It never came; instead I felt Edwards arms around me and pulling me to my feet.

"Wow I haven't tripped in a long time."

I gave Edward a quick kiss and went inside.

All of my morning classes went by in a blur. It was luch time and I was the first one at the Cullens table. I sat down and started picking at my food. I was about half way done when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with Jessica.

"Dammit Jessica, (**Exuse my language) **what do you want?" I asked irratated.

"I want my boyfriend back. That's what I want, you boyfriend stealer!"

Wow... Did she really just say boyfriend stealer? Oh my god... Thats funny.

I started laughing. "Boyfriend stealer? Wow I thought you could be more mature than that."

She turned red. I went back to eating and felt a searing pain on my head. I looked up and saw Jessica pulling my hair. I jumped up and walked twoards her. She took a step back and I was ready to hit her when I felt two warm arms around me. I looked up and saw Edward. I relaxed in his arms and looked at Jessica.

"If you ever do that to Bella again, I'll make you wish you hadn't. Now go away." Edward said, his voice controlled and calm.

I gave him a hug and sat at the table; waiting for Alice.

At luch we told Alice what had happend. She was angry. I didn't even know the Bell had rung until the cafeteria was almost empty.

"We better get going. I don't want to be late for class." I said while walking down the hall.

"Bye Bella." Edward and Alice said together.

I wasn't even paying attention to what was happening in class.

"Miss Swan, do you know the answer?" The teacher asked.

"Uh...No." I said simply.

She gave me a look as if to say pay attention.

**After school**

I was walking out into the parking lot when I saw Conner running to me. No! I didn't want to talk to him. Please just go away. I tried to hide behind Edwards car... But he found me.

"Hey Bella, uh what are you doing?" He asked me.

"uhhhh...I-I don't know what your talking about." I said quickly

He looked at me funny but decided not to question me.

"Well anyways, I was wondering if...Well if you wanted to go out tonight. With me."

I tried to keep myself together. "Conner, I can't, I'm going out with Edward."

"Oh, Well thats fine." He walked away quickly.

That was a little bit wierd, I thought to myself. I saw Edward coming out of the building and he wasn't looking at me, so I decided to suprise him.

I ran up behind him and jumped on his back. He didn't know it was me so I put my head on his shoulder so he could see me.

"Hi."

He laughed and pulled me around to face him.

"Hi." He breathed.

I pouted. "I wanted to suprise you."

"But you did." He gave me a kiss and let me down.

We walked to his car holding hands. Something garbbed my hand and pulled me away from Edward. I felt someting on my lips and opened my eyes shocked. It was Conner! I tried to pull away but he was to strong. Edward grabbed me from Conner and socked him right in the nose. Ow... That must have hurt, I heard a crack.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Edward yelled; he was fuming.

"Edward calm down." I tried to soothe him.

Edward took my hand and opened the car door for me and put me in. He went around to the drivers side and squealed out of the parking lot.

The ride home was quiet. "I'm sorry Edward." I said. He looked at me puzzled.

"Why are you sorry? He's the one who kissed you." He said softly.

"Yeah but still, it's my fault for not being able to get away." I looked down.

"Bella, you know he was a lot stronger than you, there was nothing you could do." He spoke gently.

I sighed, I knew he was right.

When Edward pulled into the driveway we saw three police cars. I looked at Edward and he looked back at me.

I got out of the car. Edward right behind me. I walked up to one of the officers and asked what happend.

"Are you Isabella Swan." He asked me.

"Yes, now please tell me what happend." I pleaded.

"There's no easy way to say this but." He sighed. " Your father had to go to the hospital because someone pulled a gun on him, while he was on duty." He said this slowly, allowing me to understand.

I couldn't belive this. My father got hit. I started to get dizy and blacked out.

**Plz Review. Next chapter will be longer promise!!!**


	15. Clumsy

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! Ok yesterday is the day I got out of school!!! yay!!! Well that is good news to you, because then I will be able to write a lot of stories for you!!! That's pretty hot. Ok well here is Chapter 15...**

I woke up to Edwards soothing voice. "Edward." I mumbled.

I heard a musical laugh. " Yeah bella, its me." He spoke in my ear.

I sat up and noticed I was on my living room couch . Then I remebered what had happend just before I fainted. Charlie was in the hospital.

"Oh my god Edward!" I yelled. "We need to go see if Charlie is alright.

I got up and fell; my head was still dizzy and I couldn't see straight yet. I felt Edward pick me up and put me back on the couch.

"We need to wait till you can actually walk." He chuckled.

I huffed, "I'm fine edward. Lets just go." I got up again and made sure that everything stayed where it was supposed to. It did. I walked to the front door and opened it. I went to the car and hopped in. I sat in the passenger seat waiting for Edward. He was walking to the drivers side. I drummed my fingers on my seat impatiently. The car started up with a purr. I sighed; relived we were going to see my dad.

I wached the hospital come into view. As soon as we parked I jumped out of the car and ran to the sliding doors.

As soon as I was in the building I walked twoards the counter when I ran into someone.

"Ow." I whined. " that hurt." I continued.

I looked up and noticed it was Carlisle. "Oh, sorry." I apoligized, blushing.

"No problem. Come with me and I'll take you to your father." He said while smiling at me. **( he's still a doctor in this story.)** I followed him into a dim lit room. I saw charlie in the bed and went over to him. He had his eyes closed.

"Hi dad." I whispered.

I noticed his eyes fluttering and they opend. " Hey Bells." He said in a rough voice. I smiled at him.

"How are you doing." I questioned.

"I feel better now." He smiled.

I was there for the rest of the day; until visitors had to go home. I slowly walked out of the room with Edward. We walked down the hall with him holding my hand. I saw Carlisle and went over to him.

"Hey carlisle. I was wondering if you knew when Charlie would be able to get out of here?" I asked him.

He had a thoughtful look on his face; then he answered, " My best guess is in about two weeks."

I sighed. "Okay, thanks." I waved him goodbye and left the hospital with Edward. I was exhausted. I just wanted to go home, get a nice steaming hot shower and get to bed. I yawned, and put my head on Edwards shoulder as we drove away.

The next thing I remeber was Edward prying my fingers from his shirt.

I awoke the next morning and was stiff from sleeping in the same position all night.

"Man... I didn't get my stupid shower!" I yelled at myself. I got up and went to my closet to get some clothes for school. I skipped down the hall and into the bathroom. I pulled back the curtain and put the water on. I hopped in and felt myself relax. I washed my hair slowly, and by the time I was rinsing out the conditioner, the water was cold. I got out and wrapped myself in a huge towel to dry myself off.

After I was dry I put on my clothes and walked down the stairs. I coaught my foot on one of the steps and tumbled forward. I reached the bottom of the stairs with a loud thud.

"Grr what is it with me these days! I'm so freaking clumsy." I said to myself.

I got up and brushed myself off. I looked over to the clock; I still had 5 minutes left before I would need to go.

I went over to the shelfs and got a poptart out; put in in the toaster and ate it quickly. By the time I was done eating it was time to head to school. I walked outside and saw a car in my drive way. It was Edward. I ran over to him and gave hima passionate kiss. "Ready to go?" He asked me; somewhat breathless.

"Yep." I answered.

We got in the car and drove away. I looked over at him and saw him looking at me. "What," I asked. "Do I have something on my face."

He chuckled, "no Bella, you don't have anything on your face." He said innocently.

I sighed and smiled. "Okay..."

When we got to the school I saw a certain two people making out in the parking lot. It was Jessica and Conner. " Okay, well they both have like something wrong with their heads." I said to Edward.

He looked over to where I was looking and laughed. "Definately."

Jessica and Conner looked over our way and looked back at each other; starting to make out again. They were so hard to understand sometimes. Oh well, at least I don't have to worry about Conner kissing me, and Jessica trying to pick a fight with me. If they wanted to be together, well then they can.

I looked over at Edward and just hoped, that somehow my dream would come true. That I would marry Edward. Someday.

**I'm sorry I said this Chapter was going to be long and it isn't. I just couldn't think of anything els to write. Well this is the last chapter and I don't know I might make a sequel to it. I'm not sure. Anyways, I am going to make another story here real soon and I think it will be good and I also think you will like it. So plz review. **


End file.
